These Memories The Bond Us
by Sparoe
Summary: Matthew is excited to meet his twin brother Alfred for the first time. Nether of the boys can image the bond that grows quickly, as if they never were apart.
1. Chapter 1

Two young blondes ran out from the thick mesh of trees. Though in quick glances, they looked identical, but upon closer inspection, suttle differences appeared.

The one leading was wearing a huge smile, soft blonde hair sticking up in a small cowlick affect. His eyes were sparkling and were the color of the clearest summer sky. He was beckoning for his twin to follow him, as he let out a laugh, small legs making more and more space between the boys as sandaled feet crushed the abused blades of grass down.

The younger of the two, followed with a bit of difficulty, almost stumbling over the uneven ground. Finally, he lost his balance and fell. Eyes of violet widened and the single strain of curled blonde hair bounced from impact. Tears filled his eyes and slipped down his cheeks and wet the dirt below, turning the ground the color of melted chocolate in uneven patches. He sniffled and let out a sob as he clutched at his knee, skinned to the point that blood ran in rivers down his bare legs. The stuffed polar bear, which had been tucked in his arms only moments ago, rolled helplessly and the already off-white fur became tainted with dirt and dust.

The older boy stopped and turned upon hearing the sob. He picked up the bear first, trying to brush off as much dirt as he could, and kneeled in front of the boy. It was almost like looking at a sadder mirror image of him self, if only the eyes were the same color. He kissed the crying boy's forehead and said, "don't cry Mattie, your hero is here!" using his freehand, he pointed his thumb towards himself and gave his effortless smile and laughed softly.

This act was rewarded with a giggle from Matthew, who wiped the tears off his cheeks. Alfred patted his head softly and handed the bear back his twin. He stood and stretched his arms over his head and looked down at the other boy, "let's keep going." He suggested, holding his hand out for Matthew to take.

Matthew happily took his brother's hand, using his other hand to clutch the polar bear to his chest. He stood up but more tears trickled down his cheeks. "It hurts." He whimpered, looking down at his skinned knees, both of which had covered his legs with thin lines of blood.

Alfred smiled then bent down, "here, climb on." Matthew quickly obeyed, wrapping his arms loosely around Alfred's neck Alfred grabbed a hold of Matthew's legs and hoisted them up a bit higher to make sure he had a firm grip and both boys were comfortable. "ready?" Alfred asked, and Matthew nodded, making a small sound that sounded like, "mm!"

Alfred started to run, towards the house that he had grown up in and Matthew was staying at. Kumajiro bounced off his chest as he picked up speed, Matthew's face buried in his hair and the grip around his neck tightening ever so slightly. "You okay?" he asked, worried that his brother might be afraid of falling. A hero would never let someone be afraid of something so easily preventable.

"Y..ya.." came the muffled reply and Alfred smiled. He continued to carry his brother upon his back and towards the house, the gentle wind whispering in their ears as they made their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Light creeps through a cracked door, spilling on the carpet and up the wall in a thin line. Following the light closely was two voices, both angry though semi hushed do to the other occupants and the time of night.

A small blonde boy huddled under his covers, which were pulled over his head, curled up in a ball. His eyes were squeezed shut and he clutched his stuffed polar bear to his chest.

After several minutes, the boy opened his eyes, revealing violet irises, brimmed with salty tears. He wiggled free of the covers and padded softly into the bright hallway, squinting at the light.

He made his way silently two door down and across the hall to an equally cracked door.

"Al?" he whispered, opening the door a bit wider so the lines doubled in thickness.

"Ya?" came the reply. The voice sounded not of someone who had been just woken up, but rather of one who had been lying awake for a while.

The boy opened the door wider and slipped in, making his way to his brother's bed.

Alfred looked up at his brother's face and frowned, "can't sleep?" he asked and the boy nodded. "Ether can I, you can join me." Alfred opened up the covers and slid over so his twin could crawl into his bed.

Matthew did just that, snuggling close to Alfred as the voices drifted into the room, voices getting more aggressive and louder as the minutes passed. Matthew let a thin whimper out as he curled up a bit closer to his twin and clutched Kumajiro to his chest.

"Why d..do they do that?" he whispered, eyes casually looking at the door, seeing beyond the light and walls.

"I wish I knew Mattie, but I don't." Alfred whispered back, pulling his brother into a hug.

Matthew let out a small sigh and shut his eyes, feeling safe and warm in his brother's arms. He let himself drift into sleep, finally able to push aside the voices and anger that fluttered down the hall.

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will reshuffling the chapters when I finish the next part. The next chapter I will be writing will become chapter one because turns out, instead of all random chapters, it has become a series of event during Mattie visting Alfred and staying for him for a bit when they were still children.**

**I also changed the title and the discribtion :)**


End file.
